The invention relates to temperature detecting systems and methods. One embodiment of the invention to be described in more detail below comprises an elongate temperature detector having distributed electrically insulating material whose parameters vary with temperature such that measurement of the parameters enables the detection of changes in temperature along the detector. In the embodiment to be described, localized increases in temperature can be distinguished from changes in average temperature of the detector, and the position of localized changes in temperature can be detected.